The Flight From Hell
by OnlyAtNight
Summary: The Castle decides to save Hermione during the final battle. Is she the protector it hopes for? Please Read & Review. HG SS
1. The Great Escape

**The Flight from Hell.**

**Chapter 1 – The Great Escape.**

**

* * *

**

The sound of the battle raged in the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Both sides were taking heavy casualties and Dumbledore regrouped his troops during a lull in fighting to re-assign the roles of their fallen comrades to other Light Side fighters.

"_Misses Granger, Weasley and Lovegood to the Castle, try to hold off the attackers. Fall back when necessary, this isn't a suicide mission_" the Headmaster informed them.

"_Yes Headmaster_" Hermione, Ginny and Luna all ran towards the castle prepared to take a stand to protect their school.

The attack had finally come during breakfast on Monday. Professor Snape had managed to give his intelligence to the Headmaster of a date but not an exact time. Dumbledores Army were ready to defend with Harry Potter and the Weasley men by his side at the front. All 4th year and below students had either been sent home or to safe places in Wales as a precaution. This left students from years 5 through 7 who were prepared to defend Hogwarts from Voldemort.

The battle against Voldemort and his Death Eaters was an inevitable outcome after all the years of covert attacks and Ministry denial. The only Aurors present were Order of the Phoenix members and comrades they had managed to convince to take a stand with them. Many ex students still loyal to the Headmaster had also rallied to the side of the Order when called.

By the time the girls had made it to the front entrance of the castle the sound of the battle had restarted. The students that had remained inside gathered towards the girls to ask about the outside war. As trained DA members the three girls divided up the remaining students and organised three vantage points within the castle as part of their defence strategy.

Hermione's group hid in the hallway leading to the Headmaster's office under a dillusionment charm. When the Death Eaters breached their corridor the fearless Gryffindor screamed a battle cry then took off to lead the attackers towards her hidden comrades. As the first group of Death Eaters passed the students they were ambushed and brought down. Wands were confiscated and a teleportation spell used to transport captured prisoners to a makeshift jail facility in the Shrieking Shack.

Just when Hermione thought her group was secure a new wave of invasion came down the corridor. This time there were too many attackers to safely stop and Hermione found herself being chased by a large brute of a man who continuously fired off volley's of spells at her trying to bring her down. She stumbled rolling onto her back with a sprained ankle and watched the gloating Death Eater approach her chuckling maniacally.

"_Got you now bitch, I'm gunna make you squeal_" he reached for his belt and started to unbuckle his pants. Hermione scuttled backwards on her back propelling herself along the corridor with her good foot whilst looking desperately around for a means of escape.

The man leant over her as she tried to push him away. He panted heavily and slapped her face hard.

"_Play nice bitch so we can both enjoy this_" he hissed at her. His pants down around his knees she saw his cock pop out of its confines and went limp waiting for the inevitable.

"_Good girl_" he grinned kneeling over her and fumbling to undo her cargo pants so he could continue his humiliation of the fallen enemy.

Finding her last reserve of energy Hermione reared up her knee and cracked the man resoundingly in the crotch. He screamed and fell on top of her in a dead faint and the breath was knocked out of her lungs in a large _whoosh_.

"_Get off me you filthy fucker_" Hermione grunted as she tried to shove her assailant aside. Finally freeing herself she called her wand from across the corridor and slowly got to her feet. Testing the damaged ankle whilst leaning heavily against the wall she turned to see her fallen attacker with his wand trained on her and an evil glint in his eye.

"_You're dead bitch_" he hissed out from the floor as he cast the Crucio curse at her. Hermione screamed in pain as she was flung at the wall and knew there was more of that to come. Desperately she tried to scuttle away limping on her one good leg and wishing for a safe haven as she saw him regain his feet and start to amble after her clutching his crotch with one hand and his wand in the other.

Turning a corner just 10 paces ahead of her Death Eater pursuer she cried "_Please save me castle, deliver me to safety_ _– I'll do anything, anything!"_

A door appeared and she grabbed the handle and flung herself inside before collapsing in pain as the darkness of oblivion swamped her senses.

& & & &

* * *

"_Wake up Missy_" a small hand tried to shake Hermione awake. "_Please Missy, wake up_" it pleaded.

Hermione groaned and was barely able to squint at the form beside her.

"_Winky_" she groaned.

"_No Miss I is being Petal, I am not knowing Winky_" the House Elf said.

Trying to move caused too much pain in her battered body and she groaned in agony.

"_Is Severus here_" she moaned.

The Elf looked at her for a moment trying to make up her mind before she replied "_Petal will get Master Severus for missy_." She clicked her fingers and disappeared with a _pop_. Hermione lapsed into unconsciousness once again.

& & & &

* * *

She felt hands exploring her. Gentle hands testing her pulse and holding her whilst the person listened to her breathing. Trying to open her eyes she groaned "_Severus_?"

The hands immediately released her and she felt alone. Once again she moaned his name "_Severus_."

"_Yes, it's me. Stay calm I'll take you to the Hospital wing_" a male voice told her. She recognised him, it was her hero, then darkness again.

& & & &

* * *

The Medi-witch ran her wand over the prone girl on the bed checking her with a range of diagnostic spells. She was dirty, disheveled and covered in blood. Her tests showed that not all the blood belonged to the girl. The Headmaster had been summonsed and while she awaited his arrival the Medi-witch undressed the girl and put her in a clean hospital gown casting a cleansing spell to take off as much filth as possible.

"_Madame Pomfrey_" huffed Albus Dumbledore as he entered the Hospital wing "_Where is this girl that Mr. Snape has told me about_?"

Poppy Pomfrey stepped back to allow the Headmaster to see the girl on the bed.

"_I haven't finished all my diagnostic spells as yet Headmaster, she is still unconscious at present_."

He looked at the girl lying so very still. She had short cropped brown hair with a hint of a wave and slightly tanned skin. Her face was bruised and her lip cut and swollen.

"_Tell me what your tests have found Poppy_" he asked in a concerned voice.

"_Strained muscles, sprained wrist and ankle, bruising, cuts to the shoulders and back. Some fresh whip marks on her back and legs. Bruising to the neck that look like finger marks. She was splattered in blood and not all of it was hers. No identification papers. Some distinctive tattoos and body piercing."_

"_Tattoos Poppy_?" Albus asked.

"_Yes Albus, most unusual as well_" she raised the gown slightly on the left buttock to show an inverted pentagram and three interlocked gold rings with the letters H R H one inside each ring.

"_HRH_" Albus commented "_I wonder what that means_"

"_There's another one too_." Poppy stated "_Up here on her shoulder_".

Albus helped Poppy roll Hermione onto her side and the gown was pulled aside to show a most colourful tattoo on her left shoulder blade.

"_Oh my_" Albus said in a surprised voice "_I never_" he touched her shoulder tracing the outline of the tattoo. Leaning closer he lowered his glasses to look at the detail of the design.

"_It's a beautiful rendition, very well done_" he commented aloud.

"_Do you recognise it Headmaster_" Poppy asked.

"_Yes indeed I do my dear, it's a miniature of Godric Gryffindors sword_."

& & & &

* * *

When classes finished for the day Severus Snape found himself again in the Hospital wing standing beside the bed of the mystery girl who seemed to know his name. She had been cleaned up and was sleeping peacefully on her back. Lying on the white sheets in a white gown he found her most beautiful and angelic. He reached out his hand and ran the back of his fingers down her cheek.

"_We still don't know who she is_" the voice of Poppy Pomfrey announced her presence.

Severus jerked back his hand as if burnt and spun to face the Medi-witch. "_Madame, I didn't know you were here_" he said in a surprised voice.

"_Calm down Mr. Snape_" Poppy soothed "_She asked for you earlier_." She looked at the sleeping girl and shook her head "_No clues of her identity I'm afraid_."

Severus found himself taking her hand in his. "_She's wearing a wedding ring and a Medi-bracelet_ - _did you check the bracelet_?" he asked.

Poppy acted surprised "_A Medi- bracelet, what's that_?"

"_A Muggle identity bracelet, it's worn by allergy sufferers or people with medical conditions_." He lifted her wrist to show the other woman. "_Her next-of-kin details are probably in there_ _too_"

A shocked sound came from Poppy at this missive "_I've never seen one before, how do we open it_" she tried to remove it from Hermione's wrist with little success.

"_Don't try to pull it off, it's supposed to stay on no matter what happens_" he took out his wand and pointed it at the bracelet "_Reveal_" he pronounced.

A scroll of parchment popped into the air and unrolled floating down onto the bed coming to rest on Hermione's stomach. Severus picked it up and scanned the information it contained.

"_Hermione Jane Granger. DOB 19 September 1979. That's got to be an error_" He commented.

"_Let me see_" Poppy asked. Severus handed her the parchment.

"_Talking about errors, it gets worse. I think you'd better get the Headmaster Mr. Snape_" Poppy's face had paled and she held the parchment to her chest protectively.

When Severus Snape left the hospital wing Poppy looked down at the sleeping girl "_You're going to cause quite a stir my lass_" she said with a wry smile "_quite a stir indeed_."

& & & &

* * *

Albus Dumbledore entered the Hospital wing after hearing about the discovery of the identity paper retrieved from their mystery girl's bracelet. They couldn't keep her in the school indefinitely as she needed to be reunited with her family and this was now possible.

Poppy silently handed the parchment to him. He looked at her over his glasses before reading the document.

"_You said you don't know this girl Mr. Snape_" he directed his question at Severus.

"_No sir, I've never seen her before this morning_"

"_Are you absolutely sure my boy_?" he asked.

Severus looked at Hermione intently, lifting her hand in his and gently caressing the back with his thumb. The gesture was not lost on the Headmaster and he looked sideways at the Medi-witch before returning his attention back to the Slytherin student.

"_No Headmaster, I'm certain_" he concluded carefully placing her hand back on the bed.

"_Well_" the Headmaster started "_According to this document_" he wafted the paper in the air "_you are listed as her spouse and next of kin_."

& & & &

* * *

It was not uncommon for Severus Snape to seek out solitude in the castle. He was a loner and preferred to keep it that way. Tonight he sat alone in the Astronomy Tower staring into the nothingness of space wondering exactly what was going on in the world. Who was Hermione Granger and why was he listed on her ID as her spouse?

If this was a joke then it was a cleverly planned one. She might not even be a witch, maybe she was a plant by someone who thought it would unnerve the unlikable Slytherin boy. He hoped it would all become clear when the girl regained consciousness. The strange thing was, he thought he wouldn't mind being her husband. There was a comforting feeling surrounding the idea, when he held her hand he felt part of something greater and no longer alone. Whoever she was he would protect her until she was reunited with her family, he felt certain that he should do this for her to repay her for the feelings he was having. For the first time in his life he felt needed by another person.

& & & &

* * *

Friday and Saturday came and went. Severus studied alone in the Library as Hermione slept alone in the Hospital wing. He visited her each evening and read aloud from one of his textbooks. Perhaps the sound of his voice would help her wake up. Occasionally the Headmaster would drop in or Madame Pomfrey would look in on her patient but otherwise Hermione and Severus were left alone together.

It was near curfew and Severus put his books away before rising and stretching out his body. "_At least you're a quiet companion to read with_" he quipped at the sleeping girl "_I'll see you tomorrow Princess_" he leant over and kissed her on the forehead before turning to leave. He didn't hear Poppy Pomfrey sigh as the door closed behind him.

Running her diagnostic checks over the girl again Poppy noted her bruising had faded and the scratches and cuts on her body had healed.

"_You should be right by tomorrow_" she told the sleeping figure "_Then we'll find out who you are_."

& & & &

* * *

Back in the Slytherin Common Room Severus had his evening shower before returning to his single room. Unlike other students he had been granted his own room so that he could pursue his potions experiments securely without the chance of others interrupting him. He enjoyed the solitude and the chance to have an area that was just for him. Sharing a room was something he had never really enjoyed and the opportunity to use the spare visitor's room was a rare delight.

He pulled on his plain blue pajamas and crawled into bed. The lights went out and he lay back and thought about the last week and how he felt about it all. Whoever Hermione Granger really was he felt an attachment to her and whenever he held her hand or kissed her forehead he felt a small rush of energy flow into his body.

Sighing he closed his eyes to settle into sleep. "_Severus_" he bolted upright and looked around the room bathed in moonlight.

"_Who's there?_" he asked the darkness. No answer came. Thinking it was a dream he lay back down and pulled the blankets up to his neck and stared up at the ceiling. Soon his eyes shut again and he drifted off into sleep.

When he awoke with a start it was early light and he noticed straight away the erection in his pants. Not that there was anything unusual about that, it was the dream that awoke him that was unusual. His first thoughts were of a succubus, the woman seduced him slowly and then told him how much she loved him. Touching his lips he could still feel the tingling of her kisses and his body was bathed in a light sheen of perspiration. When he was in 4th year one of the 7th year girls had had sex with him as a dare but this had been nothing like that. He felt different, alive and tingling all over. For a Monday it was a good start to the day and he smiled broadly as he got up to ready himself for breakfast.

& & & &

* * *

Remus Lupin was one of the Marauders of Hogwarts School. Although normally a quiet young man, Remus had made friends with James, Sirius and Peter on his first day at school. He didn't always approve of their hijinks but he often went along with their plans just to be part of the group.

He came downstairs from the boy's dorm and walked over to the lounge in front of the fireplace to await his friends. Generally they were late risers but giving them a few minutes before he went down to the Great Hall was one of his rituals.

There was someone asleep on the lounge. Moving closer he saw the someone was a girl in a plain black robe, she was lying on her back with her arm thrown up over her head having a rather pleasant sleep. He noticed the small smile raising the corners of her mouth.

Moving closer Remus decided it would be best if he woke her before the room was bombarded with noises when the younger students finally got up.

"_Miss_" he began "_Miss wake up_" he gently touched her shoulder and shook her. A strange feeling coursed through his body like he had been given a mild electric shock. Standing up he looked at his hands but didn't notice anything different. When he looked back down at the girl he noticed her eyes were open and she was regarding him cheerfully with a smile gracing her lips. Nice lips they were too. He couldn't help but smile back.

"_Remus_" she said, "_how are you_?" She then sat up and yawned heartily stretching her arms up over her head.

This threw him off guard and he stepped back. He certainly didn't recognise this girl but there was a strange déjà vu from the touch and her smile reminded him of someone.

"_What_?" she asked, looking at his surprised face. Her hands immediately flew to her hair and she smoothed down the short style "_Do I look that scary_?"

Hermione then offered him her hands "_Help me up love and we'll get something to eat. I'm famished_."

Remus continued to stare at the girl, but finally took her extended hands and helped her up from the lounge.

"_How did you get in here_" he asked, "_Did McGonagall tell you the password_?"

"_No, I ran into Sir Nicholas and we both spoke to the portrait. It seems the castle recognises me even if everyone else is having a vagueness episode_" she laughed and led Remus out of the room smoothing down her robe as she went. "_So why are you staying in the dorms"_ she asked, "_I expected to see Harry and Ron, not you_."

Remus didn't know how to respond to this question. He didn't know this girl's name even though she seemed to know him. Whoever Harry and Ron were he wasn't sure, but maybe they were downstairs already. Perhaps she was a cousin he just didn't remember and his mother told her to find him when she came here. Too many questions for so early in the morning, coffee was needed before he went any further.

& & & &

* * *

The rest of the walk down to the Great Hall was relatively quiet. Hermione walked with Remus and had her hand resting in the crook of his arm. Her touch was soothing and he felt relaxed and at ease in her company. They walked into the Great Hall and Hermione looked around, first up at the teachers table and then over at the Slytherin table. There were three people at the table eating quietly and she steered Remus over towards them.

"_No_" he said stopping only when he noticed where they were heading "_That's the Slytherin table_."

At this pronouncement the three people looked up at them and one of them smiled slightly at her.

"_Severus_" she said, "_Look, I'm up_!"

"_So I see_" he replied whilst eyeing Remus. "_I see you've also made a friend_."

He rose from the table and walked over to the couple. Hermione released Remus' arm and extended her hand to Severus. He took it and kissed her knuckles.

"_I see you've met our mystery girl Lupin_?" he said. "_This is Hermione Granger_."

"_Ah_" Remus replied "_I feel that I should have known her name but somehow it slipped my mind_."

Hermione looked from Remus to Severus and back again. She couldn't understand why they were treating each other in such a standoffish manner. "_What's wrong with you two_" she asked, "_You're not acting like friends_."

"_What_" they both said in unison looking disgusted at the suggestion they should be friends.

Hermione laughed and grabbed both boys pulling them bodily towards her. With one arm around Severus' waist and the other around Remus' she formed a conduit and her memories of the Remus and Severus from her time flowed out of her and into the two boys. She smiled at them both and was very pleased when a minute later Severus smiled at Remus.

Remus smiled back and offered him his hand in friendship. The handshake turned into a manly hug and back slap which was observed by the faculty members that had just arrived for breakfast along with a good proportion of the Gryffindor and Slytherin 7th year students.

"_Is that your mystery girl Albus_" Minerva McGonagall asked "_is she cursing everyone_?"

"_I'm not too sure my dear, but now that she's up I think we'll have to take her in for questioning_" Albus replied.

"_You'd better do something before we have a love-in on our hands_" added Horace Slughorn.

The rest of the faculty nodded in agreeance. "_I've heard of the Lion lying down with the Lamb, but surely not with a Snake Minerva_" Albus whispered.

Just as the faculty was turning to head to their table Lucius Malfoy strode in for his breakfast. He observed the chummy way Severus and Remus were talking and decided to intervene "_What the fuck's going on here_" he hissed at Severus whilst simultaneously knocking Remus off balance and into the wall. He grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her into his chest.

"_Hello doll, I'm Lucius_" he purred.

Severus attempted to intervene and rescue his new friend but before he could Lucius had disappeared with a small pop.

"_Lucius_!" Narcissa Black said looking around the hall "_Lucius stop playing games_!" She strode up to Hermione "_What did you do with my boyfriend_?"

Hermione looked at the young Narcissa Black and placed her open palm on her cheek. Narcissa went rigid and her eyes unfocussed. After a minute she blinked and smiled at Hermione and said one word "_Draco_."

"_Yes_" Hermione replied as she bent down and scooped up a large white ferret putting it in Narcissa's arms.

Narcissa idly stroked the ferret's head as she watched Hermione and Severus help Remus up off the floor. She put him inside her jumper and sat down to her meal. Lucius the ferret popped his head out and helped himself to a piece of toast off of her plate. "_Good boy_" she crooned.

& & & &

* * *

When the students rose to go to their classes The Headmaster intervened and asked Hermione to stay behind. Severus and Remus both waved goodbye to her and went their respective ways.

"_It's time we worked out what exactly you are doing here my dear_" Albus said as he examined her face, "_Your bruises and cuts have healed well I see_."

"_Yes Headmaster, I feel quite well today. Thank you_" Hermione replied. She noticed Professor McGonagall looking at her and said "_How are you today Professor_?"

"_Quite well my dear_" Minerva said "_Will you please accompany The Headmaster and I up to his office_?"

"_Of course Professor, I'm as eager as I'm sure you are to find out what happened to me_."


	2. The New Student

**The Flight from Hell.**

**Chapter 2 – The New Student.**

**

* * *

**

"_So what you are telling me, Miss Granger, is that the Castle saved you by opening a room of requirement_?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"_Yes I think so_" Hermione answered.

"_And you have either been sent backwards in time or sideways to an alternative present_"

"_Mmm, something like that I suppose_"

Albus turned to Minerva "_What do you think Minerva, you've been awfully quiet_?"

The three were sitting in the Headmasters office trying to make sense of Hermione's presence and to ascertain what it all meant. Albus and Hermione both looked directly at the Deputy Headmistress as she formulated a reply.

"_What can I possibly say Albus_" she began "_There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy_."

"_Hamlet_" Hermione stated.

"_Indeed_" replied Albus.

"_I have never heard of, nor read of, the Castle intervening on behalf of a mortal person. It does not mean it might never happen of course_" Minerva philosophised "_Wouldn't it be extraordinary though_" she smiled wryly. "_So tell me Miss Granger, did the Castle actually speak to you at all_?"

"_No Professor, it didn't. I felt the wards fall, like a small earthquake. There was a shimmering for a moment and I continued to run from the Death Eater_" Hermione answered.

"_So_" Minerva said looking from Albus to Hermione "_We don't really know what the Castle's motivation was. We need clarification._"

"_Sir Nicholas_" Hermione stated.

Minerva stood up and said in a nice loud voice "_Sir Nicolas are you here_?"

A few moments later the ghost of Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington floated into the Headmasters office.

"_Miss Granger, how delightful it is to see you again_" he bowed to Hermione.

"_Oh surely not as delightful as it is to see you again kind sir_" she replied with a curtsey.

"_For goodness sakes, can we get on with this please_?" Minerva interjected gruffly.

All eyes turned to Minerva "_It's almost lunch time_" was her sheepish retort.

Everyone nodded assent.

"_Sir Nicholas_" Hermione asked "_When I was at the portrait to Gryffindor tower you spoke to the Castle on my behalf and got permission for me to enter_"

"_That's right'_ Sir Nicolas replied.

"_So you've spoken to the Castle_?" Minerva queried him.

"_In a manner of speaking dear lady, yes. You see_" he turned theatrically to address everyone "_the castle is a living entity. It is imbibed with the essence of the founders and has been absorbed energy from the thousand years it has stood as a magical school. Its powers have grown, though it doesn't actually use them per se. There are wards up to protect it and when it felt them fall it recognised Miss Granger as a potential protector_" he said.

"_Me_" Hermione asked quizzically.

"_Ah_" said Albus raising his index finger dramatically in recognition "_You bear his mark_"

When Hermione looked at him askance he pointed at her.

"_On your shoulder Miss Granger, you have the tattoo_." Then it dawned on Hermione, the tattoo of Godric Gryffindor's sword.

She lowered her face and covered her mouth with her hand "_You've seen it have you_" she said sheepishly.

"_Yes my dear_" he replied "_It's a beautiful rendition_."

At the inquiring look from the Deputy she turned her back and pulled down the neckline of her robe to show the tattoo. She was greeted with a sharp intake of breath and then raised the robe to cover her shoulder.

"_Indeed Albus it's a very nice illustration_." Minerva commented.

"_So Sir Nicholas, do you have any idea what the Castle expects of me_" Hermione asked turning once again to the ghost.

"_I'll just go and find out_" he said and drifted off into the wall.

Albus passed around lemon sherbets as they waited for Sir Nicholas to return. After a few minutes of sucking sherbets he drifted back in.

"_It seems you have been permanently moved via temporal shift to the past_." He said. "_The Castle expects you to right the wrongs that led to the battle and to prevent certain events from happening. Apparently you will not be told what this is but you will just do things and influence people of your own free will_."

"_Oh_" Hermione said "_I see_" she didn't look like she saw at all "_Um, I just do my thing and - stop stuff_"

"_In a manner of speaking_" Sir Nicholas said, "_Yes_."

Hermione pursed her lips and bobbed her head "_Uh huh_."

Turning to the Headmaster and Deputy she continued to bob her head "_I would have thought of that sooner or later_" she said wryly. "_I'm an avenging angel sent to change history by a lump of stone and mortar_."

Minerva opened her mouth to say something but stopped and sucked her thin bottom lip into her mouth. All she managed was a _mmm _sound followed by a sigh.

Albus did pretty much the same thing.

After a few minutes of absorbing silence Hermione rose to her feet.

"_Professor McGonagall_" she addressed Minerva formally_ "Will you be my guardian so I can remain here at school for the rest of the year?_"

"_Of course my dear_" Minerva said "_Anything you need I will provide_"

"_Thank you_" she smiled "_And Headmaster perhaps we'd best ruminate on this for a while until we come up with a plan. Can we consult the Order perhaps_?"

Albus and Minerva cast furtive glances at each other then stared at Hermione aghast "_What do you know of the Order, child_?" Minerva asked.

"_I'm a member Professor, or at least I was in my own time_" she replied. "_My friends and I organised what we called Dumbledore's Army as an underground resistance front at the school_."

"_Charming_" Albus said in his usual accepting manner "_Very well then_" he rose from his seat beside Minerva "_perhaps it will be best if we get everyone involved_." He offered his hand to help his Deputy up then pronounced "_Lunch then_" and the meeting was over.

& & & &

* * *

Hermione was introduced to the students of Gryffindor House as Minerva's niece who had come to stay for the rest of the school year. Remus winked at her knowingly which made Sirius curious. Remus didn't wink at girls, there was definitely something fishy going on here.

She smiled at the students but instead of sitting with them she made her way over to the Slytherin table to greet 'her husband'. After years of knowing the alternative Severus of the future in all his snarkiness, she had no idea what to do with this younger version. To her he was still beautiful but not jaded like her husband. The lines were gone from his face and he seemed a bit shorter and thinner.

Hermione decided that the first thing to do was to become friends with him and see where that friendship might lead.

Before she managed to get his attention Narcissa Black and her pet greeted her. Smiling widely she extended her hand in greeting and introduced Hermione to the table as her friend. It could be said that being a friend of Miss Black was an open invitation to any home. Many heads nodded at her in greeting and finally she met Severus' eye. She smiled coyly and waited for an offer of a seat beside him.

Of course it was unheard of. No young woman would willingly sit beside Severus Snape. He was considered an outsider even to his fellow Slytherins. Dark, quiet and brooding – he was certainly not a lady's man by any interpretation of the phrase. But Hermione knew what dwelt within and the passion that this brooding man was capable of.

Their eyes locked. She could see the indecision in his, but when the corner of his mouth turned up slightly into a small smile she knew she had won a victory.

"_May I sit with you Severus_" she asked softly.

Of course she heard the murmurs but they were drowned out by Narcissa's voice. "_Come on Sev, be a dear and shove up for the lady_."

Not only had Narcissa Malfoy spoken to him directly, but he was also going to publicly sit with Hermione. Today was looking up. He moved up and turned to offer her his hand so she could step over the bench and take a seat.

She sat beside him and turned to whisper a small "_thank you_" into his ear. He nodded slightly in assent. The other students offered her platters of food as they were passed along the table. They certainly were much more civilised to eat with than the Gryffindors she knew from the future Hermione noted.

Her leg was gently touching Severus' and she could feel his heat. She shifted slightly so she was closer to him and felt him move to return the pressure. It was quite heady to have him so close and to feel his thigh pressed against hers.

Narcissa started a conversation of general chitchat after they finished eating. Lucius was sleeping with his head lounging out of her jumper and seemed very peaceful. It was decided that they would meet later to change him back.

The discussion turned to classes and when she would be starting. Hermione said it would be a couple of days as she had to get textbooks and robes and would be shopping with her Aunt Minerva tomorrow. There was general surprise about her Aunt but she let it pass – someone made a joke about the Blacks and Sirius being a prime example of not being able to pick your relatives.

Severus' hand reached to cover hers under the table and his fingers wove between her fingers so their palms were together. He gave her a small squeeze and she couldn't suppress her smile and the slight blush that rose onto her cheeks.

When the bell went to announce the end of lunch Hermione regretfully released Severus' hand and rose with the rest of the students. After good-byes all round she left for the Staff table to find out about general issues.

"_Come and sit in on my class dear_" Minerva coaxed her "_It will do you good to spend some time with the other students_."

& & & &

* * *

It was a good suggestion indeed. The first class was with the 7th year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students. She was able to sit with Remus and let him show her his transfiguration skills. Some comments were made about her changing Malfoy into a ferret and Minerva asked her to show her skills to the class.

Minerva presented her with an apple and was asked to turn it into an animal. She'd lost her wand in her escape from the Death Eater but didn't allow that to hinder her. She stood and with a wave of her hand she stunned the students and Minerva alike with her wandless magic and was showered with a round of applause for her efforts. The spider monkey that she transfigured took a liking to Sirius and sat on his shoulder while it groomed and de-fleaed him. This led to more laughter and even Minerva smiled broadly.

Remus was charged with looking after Hermione for the afternoon and she accompanied him to the remainder of his classes. It was fun and she enjoyed walking and talking with her old friend. Lily Evans also took instantly to Hermione and she found her to be a genuinely nice person. Remus explained their friendship as a distant cousin but Sirius and James remained unconvinced. Peter didn't share their suspicions and was happy to just watch Hermione's bottom as she walked holding hands with Remus. Peter was a boy of simple pleasures after-all.

After dinner that evening Hermione met with the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall to discuss her stay in the castle. It was decided that since Hermione was only there until the end of the year it would be best not to sort her into a house, she could have a room off Minerva's chamber. The advantage was Hermione would be able to make friends in all the houses without being aligned to any particular one. This would give her the opportunity to mingle freely and not arouse suspicion.

& & & &

* * *

The following day she spent the lunch hour at Diagon Alley getting her new robes, wand and schoolbooks. Hermione was then able to settle into the castle for her 7th year. In her own time she'd already completed her NEWTS early and had taken up an apprenticeship with Severus. As she already knew all the work she decided that she would now have time to revise and get a social life. Formally she'd gone without such niceties and the thought of going for trips to Hogsmeade instead of studying maniacally pleased her thoroughly.

Spending time with Severus was more difficult than she'd originally expected it to be. In class she always tried to sit beside him but he seemed shy and other than the occasional glance or small smile he was very aloof. She found him in the Library alone about a week after she'd started classes and decided now was the time to better make his acquaintance.

"_Do you mind if I sit with you Severus_" she asked.

He looked up with a start when he heard his name spoken, having been engrossed in his reading and not expecting company.

"_Hermione, sure sit down!_" he moved some of his books and shifted over on the bench.

She sat beside him. They looked at each other daring the other to speak first.

"_Studying_?" she asked.

"_Umm, Arithmancy_" he replied looking back at the book.

"_I was hoping we could chat sometime when you're not so busy_" she countered.

She could see the creeping red of a blush rising up his cheeks in the lamplight. At this she reached out and put a hand on his arm, his head raised slightly and looked at her hand.

"_Have I done something_?" she asked quietly.

There was deadly quiet for a full 2 minutes. Finally he raised his head to look at her face.

"_You were easier to talk to when you were unconscious_" he said.

She tried to remember that he was a teenaged boy and took the comment with grace.

"_I see your point_," she said smiling with a slight chuckle.

Her relaxed air seemed to calm him somewhat and he smiled and chuckled back.

"_I was hoping we could get to know each other, I suppose you have questions you'd like to ask me_"

At this he looked down at her hand, took hold and lifted it to look at the wedding ring that was still there.

"_Tell me about this_" he asked rotating the ring with his fingers.

Hermione slipped the ring off of her finger and offered it to him. "_Do you recognise it_?" she asked.

He took the ring, a tasteful rose gold with white gold scrolled edges, and turned it over in his hand. It was then he noticed the inscription inside and raised it to the light to get a better look.

"_Eileen and Tobias 1960_" he whispered.

"_It's my mother's isn't it_?" he asked looking into her eyes.

She reached over and slipped the ring onto his right ring finger and then held his hand. Severus was quiet for a while just looking at the ring and her hand on his.

"_I want you to tell me everything_" he said quietly.

They packed up his books and slipped out of the library and headed up to her room. The walk was quiet and they held hands as they went. His fingers wove between hers and she felt a warm intensity flow between them. He didn't say a word until they were safely inside her room.

Hermione's room was large with a fireplace, lounge, studying area and separate bedroom. The bathroom was small but well appointed with a shower, toilet and vanity. She dropped her bag onto the study desk, gestured for him to do the same then went to freshen up. Upon her return Severus was sitting on the lounge in front of the fire inspecting the ring again.

She'd changed into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt; He'd taken off his outer robe and tie. She slipped down onto the lounge next to him and sat at an angle so she could see his face.

"_You found me in the room of requirement_" she started "_I'd been involved in a fight with a Death Eater and the castle saved me and sent me here_."

"_Death Eater_" he asked "_The Dark Lord's followers_?"

"_Yes, they'd invaded the castle, I was trying to escape from a rather large one_" she managed a small dry laugh.

"_Big bugger_?"

"_Yes_" she replied "_I kneed him in the nuts_"

He laughed at this and took her into a hug "_That's my girl_" he said and kissed her on the top of her head.

It seemed the ice had been broken. Sitting on the lounge, drinking soda, she explained everything. He saw her tattoos, asked if the nasal piercing hurt and finally asked how it came that they were married.

"_You're a spy for Dumbledore, and an inner circle Death Eater. Lucius Malfoy had the Minister of Magic in his pocket and forced him to institute a Marriage Law. You saved me by marrying me when I was 18. I'd used a time turner and the Ministry had upped my age. I did my NEWTS early and became your apprentice. You saved my life Severus_."

"_You're welcome_" he smiled a genuine smile at her.

They sat for another half hour making small talk, sitting comfortably in front of the warm fire before she told him her most painful piece of news.

"_I can't go back_." The tears rolled silently down her cheeks. "_The wards fell, Dumbledore is dead, Voldemort probably won. The Castle wants me to save the world. I'm pretty fucked aren't I_?"

"_Yeah, I suppose you are a bit fucked actually_" he smiled and lifted her downcast face wiping the tears off with the pad of his thumb "_But you've got me and we'll work this out together_."

& & & &


End file.
